The Supreme Ruler
by The Slumbering Dragon
Summary: The legend of Campione, Godslayers, was something that was considered to be a myth. Nothing more than a mere fantasy of a human able to best a God. But, what if one of the most unpredictable individual, with a penchant to make impossible possible, breaks this Myth. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys. This is Dragonblaze9173, with a brand new story for all of you.**

**I know, I should be concentrating on my other fics, but this particular idea just wouldn't leave my musing, which is why I decided to have a go with it. Hope you all like it.**

**Don't worry. The new chapter for my other fic is almost completed. I would publish it within few days.**

**Okay. Before you people start off with the story, there are some important facts to be noted. The age for academy students becoming genin is sixteen.**

**I know, that's a bit too much on extension, but for my story, it is needed.**

**Well, other than that, this fic would be the best of the both world. Meaning that the plotline of both Naruto and Campione would mix in this fic. You would know it, as you keep on reading.**

**Now, with everything said, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto…**

**Sorry, my 'D' button doesn't work, for me to write the word 'don't'…disregarding every other 'D' in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Devil King is here.<strong>

A groan escaped from his lips, as Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his slumber. His blonde bangs shielded him a little from the sunlight that penetrated from the window of his room, but it still wasn't enough to protect him from the lights glare.

As he laid on the bed, with his brain starting to kick start into its function, he felt a weight on his chest, restricting him to the bed.

All Naruto was able to see was a mop of blonde hair that resonated closely with his own hair, in terms of color. That, and the fact that the figure was a woman, if the proportionate curves that hugged his body were anything to by. And the biggest of all…

She was completely naked.

_'__Not again.'_ Naruto groaned to himself, as he tried to escape from the tight clutches of the female that rested on his chest, though he failed epically in doing so. _'This has been a routine for the past few weeks.'_

Erica Blandelli, the female that was sleeping on his chest, was an exceptionally beautiful girl with an unparalleled figure. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, and blue eyes.

If he didn't know any better, then he might have considered her as his distant cousin with such similar features.

"Hmm…" Erica moaned out in such a sensual manner, that it made Naruto blush, as she slightly raised her head. "Naruto…Don't move. You are disturbing my sleep."

With that, she once again dropped her head on his chest.

Naruto looked dryly at her, as he heard this. "You are not asleep." He remarked in a deadpanned voice.

He swore he felt Erica smirking, while she hid her face on his chest. "It doesn't matter. I'm too comfortable with my pillow."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch violently, as he continued to stare dryly at Erica, who was blissfully resting her body on his own. In the end, he let the matter drop, as he decided that he could also be a little lazy this morning.

As he lay on his bed, with the added weight of Erica on his chest, Naruto thought back on how all this started.

He had been roaming in Italy just for the sake of fun.

Yes. He really roamed around the world for the sake of fun, because he had the power to do so. His village couldn't restrict him, because they could do nothing to stop him. The Hokage, Sarutobi-jiji, could do nothing, because he was above the law and authority of a Hokage.

He was above everything that the Shinobi world could ever hope to be.

He was the supreme ruler.

How it all came to be, he still had a hard time believing it. But, in the end, no matter how much disbelief he may carry over the fact, it was still the truth.

Anyways, with unlimited freedom at his beck, Naruto had decided that he couldn't be cramped to a sole village. That, and the fact that the whole village had gone from glaring at his sight to downright worshiping and reverence at his mere presence.

It had become a bit suffocating for him to see such a herd of sheep, who changed their behavior at the mere alteration of a person's status.

So, from there, he had landed himself in the country of Italy. The very same country, where his self proclaimed idiotic rival, a fellow Supreme ruler, Salvatore Doni resided. Although, at the start, he had been a bit wary of going near the area where that idiotic king could challenge him to a spar at moment's notice, he never once regretted going to that country.

But, just after a day's time, Naruto knew that Murphy's law would somehow catch up to him, even in Italy.

And he had been right with that premonition, as he found himself in a situation, where a Heretic God, Verethragna, was wrecking havoc in the area. The God of Victory had unleashed his Boar authority upon the city, in turn causing major damage and havoc in the city.

Although, he did find a beacon of light in the darkness of trouble that he always found himself in.

That beacon of light being none other than Erica Blandelli.

It had been during the enormous Boar's havoc play, that he found a young, beautiful female knight trying to stand up against the Boar from wrecking havoc in the city.

At first, he had been amused by the sight of a simple human trying to stand up against the authority of a God. But later, he found admiration in the never ending determination of the female Knight to stop the Boar.

Which was why, when things took a turn for the worst, he stepped in. He turned the tide of the fight, where before the massive Boar had been dominating the destruction, after Naruto's inclusion, the beast started to get dominated by the blonde Uzumaki.

It was after the disappearance of the Boar, that Naruto got to really know the female Knight he had rescued.

Amidst the chaos that ensued for several days, Naruto had bonded with Erica in many different ways. They had traded barbs with each other, teased one another, and amused themselves on each other's expense.

He had come to know that she was from an organization called Copper-Black Cross, and she had come to know that he was a Shinobi from elemental subcontinent. During those times, they had somehow grown close to each other.

And it all happened without Erica even knowing that Naruto was a Devil King.

In the end, it all boiled down to a situation, where he came face to face with the God of Victory himself, who was seeking a warrior capable to fighting him.

And Verethragna just got his wish in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.

And Erica, who had accompanied him all that time, refused to leave him alone to face Verethragna, as she remained determined to give him support during his fight with the Heretic God.

That particular action had endeared Naruto a bit, as no one had ever supported him in that way before.

And then, the long awaited fight had ensued between Naruto and Verethragna.

It was amidst the fight, that Erica came to a stunning realization, as Naruto traded blows with Verethragna with equal footing.

That Naruto Uzumaki was a Campione, a God-Slayer.

No sooner had she come to this conclusion, she also became witness to the sight of Naruto emerging victorious over Verethragna, while giving a death blow to the God of Victory.

With that, Naruto also usurped the authorities and powers of the God of Victory, Verethragna.

Even then, Verethragna never looked angry and despaired. Instead, he had a smile of satisfaction on his visage, as he had uttered his last words to him with his dying breath. Those last words being-

"Remain stronger until we meet again, young warrior."

Those were the words with which he disappeared into thin air, while Naruto simultaneously gained the Authorities and powers of Verethragna.

And it was also on the same day, that he gained the fealty and devotion of Erica Blandelli.

He didn't know how, but somehow, during those times he had spent with Erica, he had wormed his way into her mind and heart. A bit clueless in this field, Naruto had to choke it up to his unwanted charisma, that had somehow drawn the attention and admiration of the female Knight.

Which was why, after swearing her loyalty to him as his Knight, and as his sword and shield, she had also declared her affection for him.

She had declared her intention to be queen, as he was the King. She declared her intention to be his lover, as she promised to stay by his side for eternity.

She declared her love for him.

Even until now, Naruto didn't know how and why Erica fell in love with him. And, due to that, he also remained extremely confused at this topic.

"Reminiscing our fateful encounter, eh Naruto." Erica's voice suddenly brought Naruto out of his reverie.

As Naruto glanced at Erica on his chest, he saw her smiling lovingly at him. As he saw this, Naruto felt his lips twitch a little, but altogether he remained indifferent in his expression.

"I think I have to first understand just what it is you mean by the term 'Fateful encounter'" Naruto replied in a dry tone, which had a touch of sarcasm in it.

"Mou.." Erica pouted cutely at him, as she sat up from her position, though they remained joint at hips, which made for an extremely erotic situation, where it not for the fact that he was still clothed. "Why do you have to be like that in the morning?"

"If I remember correctly, you are also not exactly a morning person."

"…Don't remind me."

Naruto had to actually suppress a chuckle at that, as he also got up from his bed, along with a heavily reluctant Erica, who wanted nothing more than to rest on Naruto's chest for all day.

Alas, not everything goes according to her wishes.

As Naruto separated himself from Erica, who let out a disappointed groan at the said action, he proceeded to go through morning routine, which a busy schedule lying ahead of him for the full day.

Erica, who remained sitting on the bed, looked at Naruto, who stood in front of mirror, while to wipe away any sleep he had.

Looking into the mirror, Naruto was presented to the sight of his reflection, which highlighted his looks.

At the age that neared almost sixteen, Naruto could be considered a handsome young man, with wild blonde locks that were in the exact same pattern as that of his father. The fact that he had a nice and athletic body build up was definitely a pleasing sight to many of the female population.

Erica could definitely vouch for that.

As Erica continued to eye up the boy she loved, she decided to strike up a conversation. "You know Naruto," She started, "You still haven't told me the identity of the first God, whom you slayed to become a Campione."

Naruto glanced at Erica for few seconds, before looking back in the mirror. "The identity of that God…"

Erica perked up a little, as she thought that she was finally going to be told about this secret.

"…is a secret."

Erica stumbled on the bed she was sitting on, as she looked dumbstruck at the answer she was given, before she pouted angrily at Naruto.

"Not again, Naruto!" Erica slightly puffed up her cheeks, as she acted like a spoiled child, whose wish was not fulfilled. "I want to know about it!"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, before looking at Erica with a serious expression."Erica…"

Erica ceased her childish tantrum, as she saw the serious expression on the Campione's face. It was something that unnerved her, as she had never seen Naruto with such an expression, except in a battlefield.

"The identity of the first God that I slayed," Naruto stated with a hard expression, "Is something that I wish to keep as a secret. It's something that's better off not being known by the human population."

Erica furrowed her brows, as she pondered on the words that were spoken by her King. Just who was this God that Naruto had first slayed, for him to be so secretive about it.

Naruto smiled a bit, as he saw the expression his Knight's face. "Don't worry about it now, Erica."

Erica, hearing his words, put on a confused expression on her visage. She didn't like a mystery being left unresolved. Which was why, she was confused on what exactly she should do in this matter.

"Someday Erica," Naruto said with a deep wistful expression on his face, as he walked off towards the washroom of his house. "You would understand it someday."

And with that, he left a heavily pondering Erica on his bed.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

These were the words that were told as a legend from generation to generation. It was told as a fairy tale to children, while they went to sleep. It was repeated by historians, who tried to find the truth in the matter. It was narrated by the older people to the younger ones, so that the legend of Campione would never cease to exist.

The thought of a human being able to slay a God was a ludicrous thought. Even for Shinobi, who were considered as miracle workers in the elemental subcontinent, the thought the one of these super humans being able to overpower a transcendent being like a God was a ridiculous thought.

Which was why, even among the Shinobi, the legend of Campione was considered to be a myth.

Even though the Shinobi population in the elemental subcontinent had heard the rumors of Campiones existing on the other side of the world, they dismissed it as just being rumors.

After all, if even Shinobi's couldn't dare to bring harm to Gods, then how could simple humans achieve such a thing?

But they had been wrong. They all had been wrong in their misconception. And the one to break this myth was none other Naruto Uzumaki, who became the first Campione of the elemental subcontinent.

And with that, he also became the supreme ruler of the Shinobi side of the world.

It remained unknown as to which God Naruto had slain, for him to become a Campione. And, it had become a hot topic of conversation across the whole Shinobi subcontinent, as to the identity of God, from whom Naruto gained his authority and power.

Though, with his recent trip to Italy, everyone in the Shinobi World at least knew that Naruto had slain a second Heretic God, and gained the Authorities of the God of Victory, Verethragna.

And now, they also knew that he had gained his first knight, in the form of Erica Blandelli, who also proclaimed to be the lover and first lady in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. This news had made almost the entirety of the female population in the Shinobi world cry out in uproar. Most of which were girls around Naruto's age, who wished to be the Queen of the elemental subcontinent.

As Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, mulled over all these matter, a figure jumped inside from the window of his Hokage office.

Hiruzen let out a low sigh, as he turned towards the figure that had trespassed into his office. "Must you always come through the window…Jiraiya."

The now revealed Jiraiya of the Sannin let out a grin, as he stood in front of his teacher.

Hiruzen once sighed in defeat, as he knew from the grin on his student's face that he would never quit doing so. "So what brings you here, Jiraiya?" He decided to ask the question, as he looked a bit curiously at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya's grin faded a bit, as he heard the question from the old Hokage. The reason for his appearance was something that he could see even his teacher knew about. He knew that his Sensei had only asked the question as a mere formality.

"Sensei...How is Naruto doing?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the question he received, but decided to humor his former student anyway. "You know how he is, Jiraiya. He is a Campione now. The supreme ruler of the elemental subcontinent." He smiled a bit wryly to himself. "Someone who is above even me or the rest of the Five Great Shinobi Countries."

Jiraiya frowned a bit, as he heard this. "Is it right for that much amount of power to rest in the hands of a child?"

Hiruzen shook his head mildly in response. "It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, Jiraiya. What matters is that Naruto's words are now law in the Shinobi continent."

With that said, both Jiraiya and the Hokage remained silent after that for few seconds, before Jiraiya once again asked a question.

"Does he knows everything about himself?"

Hiruzen leaned forward in his chair, as he looked at his student. "After he became a campione, I couldn't dare to keep any secrets from him." He then brought both his hands forwards, while resting his head on his interlocked fingers. "If we were to raise his ire even a bit, then I'm afraid all that would be left of Konoha would be a smoking crater."

Jiraiya looked shocked at his sensei's words, before an expression of disbelief crossed his face.

"He wouldn't do that!" He shouted out in strong refutation. Although, in a corner of his mind, he couldn't help but see how true his sensei's words were.

"Stop with that idealism, Jiraiya!" Hiruzen finally shouted out, being tired of his students idealistic thoughts, where he refused to imagine the worst case scenario. If you wanted to survive in the Shinobi world, then you had to think in such a manner.

It was due to this mindset, that Hiruzen was able have Konoha survive through two Great Shinobi War.

Jiraiya cringed a little at his sensei's chastisement. He knew that he was being a bit overly idealistic here. But even then, he couldn't help do anything about this mindset. He just couldn't dare to imagine Naruto destroying the very same village, for which his parents sacrificed their life for.

The thought itself was wrong on many levels.

"I guess," Jiraiya started in a low voice, "that I have a lot of work ahead of me, if I want to meet my godson."

Hiruzen snorted in response to Jiraiya's remark. "That's an understatement, Jiraiya." He responded, as he brought his ever favorite smoking pipe to his mouth. "He had asked me that if I were to see you, then to let you know that he has a few choice words for you."

Hearing this, Jiraiya immediately gained a pale complexion, while simultaneously whimpering in a pitiful manner.

Hiruzen, seeing this, stifled a chuckle to himself. After all, it was not every day that you get to see the high and mighty Toad Sage Jiraiya in such pitiful state.

After few seconds, Jiraiya calmed down from his frightened state, though he still held a grimace on his face. No doubt due to envisioning the _painful_ encounter he would have with Naruto.

If he was fortunate enough, then maybe he would have a merciful and painless death.

"Still," Jiraiya spoke out, as he leaned against a wall with his folded arms, to make himself comfortable. "It was a bit shocking for me to learn that Naruto became a Campione, when even I considered the legend of Campione as nothing more than a myth."

The Sandaime smiled a bit in response. "I can share your sentiment on that, Jiraiya." He said, as a mild chuckle escaped his lips. "That particular news was a bit testing for my old fragile heart."

Jiraiya smiled a bit, as he heard his sensei's remark. He then looked out of window, to look at the open blue sky. "Maybe he is the one, sensei."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow curiously at his former student's remark, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You mean about that prophecy?" When he got a nod in response, he let a smile cover his lips. "That I agree with you on. If Naruto, a God-Slayer, cannot accomplish the prophecy, then I don't think anyone could."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement to that statement, as he continued to look out of the window with a smile.

Jiraiya then suddenly remembered something, as he turned towards the old Hokage. "Sensei...I also got the news that Naruto is no longer the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi." He said those words with some septicism. "Is there any truth to that news?"

Hiruzen let out a sigh while hearing this, as he looked at his former student. "It's true, Jiraiya." He confirmed the toad sage's suspicion. "Naruto himself came to me, and confirmed this. He briefly explained to me that if Kyuubi were to continue to reside inside him, then the tailed beast would have been fried to crisp due to the godly power that he possessed."

"A-Amazing." Jiraiya was in complete awe and fright at the amount of power his godson possesed.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "I know." He said, "That much amount of power is truly intimidating."

Jiraiya fell silent, as he digested the information he received. Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew that Naruto could make or break the future of the entire shinobi world with that much amount of power.

_'Maybe,'_ Jiraiya thought, as he once again looked outside the window at the sky. '_Naruto really is the Child of Prophecy.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of his house, which looked less like a house and more like a palace.<p>

Naruto turned to his side, and looked dryly at Erica, who was standing next to him. "Tell me again why I agreed with you to build such a house."

"Hmm," Erica flicked a hair bang to her back in an elegant manner, while showcasing her grace that was worthy of a royal line. "This is barest requirement in a house that is worthy of being the residence of a King like you."

Hearing this, Naruto rubbed his temple to ease a whole new level of headache that he was suffering.

In the end, being unable to do anything else, Naruto just let out a sigh, as he looked at Erica. "Get ready, Erica." He informed her, "We are going for a mild journey."

Erica looked curiously at Naruto, as she heard this. "Where are we going, Naruto?"

Naruto, for the first time that day, showed a mischievous smile. "We are going to pay a visit to my naughty citizens, who meaninglessly quarrel among themselves."

Erica grew a bit nervous, when she saw the smile on Naruto's face. That smile spelled nothing but trouble. "And where are we going, Naruto?" She asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"The bloody Mist."

"Oh," Erica sighed out in relief, before she blinked to herself, as her brain started to compute the information. And when it did, Erica's head snapped sharply towards Naruto. "The bloody Mist!"

Unperturbed by the shout, Naruto maintained the smile that was present on his visage. "Yes, Erica. The very same."

Erica looked a bit wary now, as she decided to inquire more. "And for what reason are we going there?"

It was here that Naruto's smile stretched to his infamous foxy grin. The one that always indicated his excitement. "Because Erica," He started, "I can't let a civil war to continue in my own land that I rule. After all...

...I'm their King."

* * *

><p>Verethragna could be classified as one of the most unique among all the Gods that existed in this realm. Not only did he come under the classification of a God of Steel, but he also had the qualities of a God of the Sun, a God of Wind, a God of Storm and a God of War.<p>

His incarnations of [Warrior], [White Stallion], [Gale], [Goat], [Bull] and [Camel] were the very proof of that fact.

And Naruto had usurped all these authorities and powers from the God of Victory.

With such a wide range of repertoire, it was no surprise that there was next to nothing that Naruto couldn't achieve with his powers. And that also applied in his mode of transportation.

The authority of [Gale] was one such authority that gave Naruto the power over the wind. A power of a level, where no Fuuton user could ever fathom to reach, because Naruto's power over the wind came under the classification of divinity.

Which is why, it was no big surprise for Erica, when she learned that Naruto, along with whoever he wanted to carry over, could travel invisibly through the wind. In short, Naruto could instantaneously appear at another place by becoming one with the wind itself.

After they traveled to Mizu no kuni through such a method, they stood at a cliff, as they got a clear front view of the battle that was raging on between the Rebellion faction and Mizukage's force.

Erica sighed in exasperation, as she stood beside Naruto, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff. "I swear Naruto, that you are doing this for the sole purpose of adventure." She said with a mild resigned look on her face, as if she was used to dealing with such things.

When all she got was a silence and a grin from Naruto, she knew that she was right.

Shaking her head, she turned back to look at the battlefield, with a smile on her face. "Still, travelling instantly through the wind was altogether a different experience. It's unlike normal teleportation techniques."

Naruto glanced at Erica with a smirk on his face. "I know," He said, as he also looked at the battlefield in front of him. "It's actually a refreshing sensation to become a gust of wind itself, and travel from one corner of the world to the other corner instantaneously."

After those words, both Naruto and Erica remained silent, as they observed the battle that was taking place in front of them.

Although Naruto had seen things that were far more impressive and devastating, seeing a Biju in action was still a sight to see. The Mizukage who had come to the battlefield had fully transformed into the Sanbi that was sealed inside him.

A sudden smash on several dozen rebellion shinobi, courtesy of the biju, had both Erica and Naruto wincing to themselves.

"Oooh." Naruto made a face, that spoke of pity. "That's got to hurt those people a lot."

Erica meanwhile remained calm; even though she was slightly disgruntled by the sight she was presented. "Naruto, aren't we supposed to do something?" She asked, while at the same time asking for his permission to interfere.

"Umm…No. This warfare is actually turning out to be interesting."

Erica's brow twitched slightly, as she heard the response. In the end, she let out a defeated sigh, as she looked on at the battlefield with a dry look.

She dearly loved Naruto. There was no doubt about that. But sometimes, she thought that she might go insane, what with his constant goofiness.

As they continued to observe the battle, they noticed that the rebellion faction were slowly getting overwhelmed, with the Sanbi empowered Mizukage dominating the battlefield with his immense prowess.

It was also at this point, that they got know that they got to know that the rebellion faction leader was a red haired beauty, by the name of Mei Terumi, and that she was facing her peril in her standoff against the tyrannical Mizukage.

Naruto sighed to himself, as he stood up from his place. "I guess that's my clue to interfere in this battle."

When Erica heard this, she had a violently twitching eyebrow, as she looked annoyed at her King. "Naruto…" She said with a mask of sweet smile on her face, "When dozens of Shinobi got injured at once, you remained unaffected. But when a beautiful girl is about to face a danger, you are ready to interfere." She said those words in a tone full of irritation, betraying the fake sweet smile on her face.

Naruto looked confused at the sudden change in Erica's attitude. "Um…what?"

Hearing this, Erica blew out a sigh in utter defeat, as she failed to maintain her composure. Seeing that her words failed to get through Naruto, she looked at him with a resigned expression. "…It doesn't matter. Let's go before it's all over."

Naruto just looked weirdly at Erica for few seconds, while he failed to understand what this was all about.

In the end, he gave out a shrug to himself, as he jumped from the cliff to enter the warfare that he had been observing for the past few minutes, with Erica quickly following his path.

* * *

><p>Mei Terumi could say that she had been frightened in her life only a handful of times. Majority of which could be considered childish, as they were mostly of the time when she used to be a child. As she grew, so did her confidence and courage. And, by the time she became the Rebellion faction leader, she could not recall any memory, where she had been frightened.<p>

Which was why, for the first time in a long while, Mei once again got to feel the sensation of fright engulfing her entire being, as the massive Biju, the Sanbi, towered over her. She had known that her side was at an immense disadvantage, with inclusion of the powers of a Biju on Mizukage's side. But still, she, along with her entire faction, had fought with valor against the tyrannical Kage with all they had.

But it still wasn't enough to match up to the prowess of a Biju, as the Sanbi continued to thrash her army, with many of her Shinobi failing to contain it.

So, it was with great determination that she had decided to face the Mizukage herself. She had thought that with her Kage level power, she could stop the slaughter initiated by the Sanbi Jinchuriki.

But unfortunately, even she was not a match for the prowess of the Sanbi itself.

And in the end, she was now at the verge of defeat, as she tiredly looked at the descending hand of the Sanbi, while her body failed to respond to her command due to immense exhaustion.

_'__So this is how it ends.'_ Mei tiredly thought to herself, as she felt her whole life flash before her eyes. _'I wish I could have done so many things in my life. Always been a good Shinobi, but never got to be a woman. Fall in love with a boy, get married, and have a family. I wished for so many things…'_

By the end of her thought, she had closed her eyes, as she accepted her impending death. She waited for the hand to smash onto her body, and reduce her to bloody pulp.

She waited for what felt like an eternity, with the Biju's hand still not making a contact with her body. With her eyes still closed, Mei frowned in confusion at this phenomenon.

Was she alive? Did the Mizukage decided to spare her life? Or, was she already dead, and she never knew when she passed into her afterlife?

That, and the fact that she no longer felt like she was standing on her feet. Her feet felt very light, as if it was hanging in the air. It felt as if someone was carrying her by arms.

Slowly and steadily, Mei creak opened her eyes, as she inspected her surrounding. It was when she did this, that she got to see the sight of all her Shinobi looking at her direction in awe and disbelief. Whereas, she also got to see the sight of all the Shinobi of Mizukage's force looking at her direction in utter fright.

Wanting to know what caused such a reaction, she looked up from her position to see a blonde haired man, with his face obscured by the sunlight, as he carried her in his arms in a bridal fashion.

This particular action caused Mei to gain a red hue on her cheeks, as she had never been carried in such a manner by a man.

"I-I can't believe it!" One of her Shinobi exclaimed in a tone filled with amazement and astonishment. What caused them to be in this state still perplexed Mei.

"His Majesty! His Majesty is here!"

As soon as she heard another shinobi exclaiming this out, she gained a dumbstruck expression on her face. It was also at the same time, that the one carrying her moved away enough from the obscuring sunlight, to reveal his smiling face to her.

Mei found her eyes widening to impossible lengths, as she realized that she was in the arms of the Supreme ruler of the elemental subcontinent.

"Y-Your Highness!" She squeaked out in a nervous voice, for which she cursed herself. No matter how nervous she could have been, she should have never lost her composure in front of such a high profile individual.

"Don't worry Miss." Naruto, the King, said to her with his easygoing smile. A smile that kind of entranced Mei. "You are no longer in danger. Because, I won't allow any danger to fall on you!" He said, with his smile stretching to a grin, while still maintaining its boyish charm.

His charming attitude, along with the close proximity she had with him, had her possess a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto…"

A woman's voice broke the moment between both of them. At hearing the voice, Naruto turned towards the source, only to pale slightly at the sight of his glaring Knight.

Erica didn't even try to hide her irritation, as she openly glared at the Godslayer. "Naruto, what have I told you about ensnaring any other woman with your charms other than me?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what he heard. "You told me something like that?"

A more intensified glare at his direction told him that they really had a conversation like that.

A roar suddenly turned all the attention to the Biju, from whom Naruto had distanced Mei to a few good feet away.

"My My," There was a sudden shift in the attitude of the blonde haired King, as he eyed the massive Biju with an excited grin. "Impatient one, aren't we?"

As he said those words, Naruto set down Mei to her feet. When he did that, a small part of her felt disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth that Naruto's body had exuded, when he had carried her in his arms.

The thought once again brought a blush to her cheeks, as she briefly stole a glance at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

Erica, who had noticed the behavior of the Rebel faction leader, had an annoyed expression on her face. _'I knew it!' _She cursed to herself. _'I knew there would come a day when I would have a competition for his heart. Curse his irresistible charm!'_

Oblivious to the action and thoughts of both the woman, Naruto stared at the three tailed Biju with his grin. "I guess you want to play with someone of your own size, don't you?"

As he said this, an enormously sized Boar rose up from the ground behind Naruto. Within the span of seconds, the divine beast rose fully out of the ground, as it let out a roar that literally split the clouds in the sky.

"H-Holy shit." A Shinobi exclaimed, as he saw this phenomenon.

"I have never seen or heard a terrifying roar like that." Another Shinobi remarked, as he had an awed expression on his face.

With the task of declaring his arrival being completed, the Boar looked at the turtle shaped Biju with his menacing red eyes. And then, with a roar, it marched towards the tailed beast, while crushing and splitting apart the earth in its path.

The savage battle that ensued after this completely one sided. The Boar, which was a divine beast, was completely on a different level compared to the tailed beast, which was created by a human, even though its progenitor could be considered a God.

The Boar crushed, trampled and kicked the Sanbi in ways that it made even the rebellion faction Shinobi wince in pity for the tyrannical Mizukage.

In the end, Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, was unable to sustain this beat-down anymore, as the body of the Sanbi shrunk down to the original size of the Mizukage, as he lay vulnerably at the ground.

As the Mizukage remained still on the ground that he was lying on, a close associate of Mei, by the name of Ao, tried to reach up to the vulnerable Mizukage, in order to end the life of the tyrannical leader.

"Stand back!" Naruto immediately roared at the eye patched Shinobi, as he gazed at him with his narrowed eyes. "The Mizukage is not to be harmed. It's the order of you King!"

Ao, as was his name, had a retort building up in his throat, but bit back on his lips, so as to not offend the Godslayer.

Seeing that he had made his message clear, Naruto then looked at the Mizukage's force with a bored expression. "You people," He said, while indicating to them with his pointed finger. "Take your Kage with you. As of now, everyone needs rest. You could continue the war tomorrow."

With frightened expressions, the Shinobi from the Mizukage's army did as they were told to do. And in no amount of time, Mizukage's Shinobi, along with their unconscious leader, hightailed from the battlefield.

Everyone remained silent for few seconds after this happened, after which, Naruto turned towards the rest with a grin on his face. "How about some ramen? All this excitement has made me a bit hungry."

* * *

><p>As Naruto happily slurped on the ramen that he was presented, he inspected the camp he was currently inside of.<p>

As the group had to constantly shift from one place to another, either due to constant raids from the Mizukage's Shinobi, or due to constant warfare affairs, they had been unable to build a solid base foundation, which could have been their headquarter.

The camp that Naruto currently occupied was the biggest of all that was available. It was something that was largely due to his status as a King, which had these Shinobi trying to lay out everything in grand manner to him.

The ones that occupied the tent were some of the rebellion faction Shinobi, the prominent of which included Mei, Ao, a Shinobi named Chōjūrō, and numerous other Shinobi.

Erica, his ever faithful Knight, was standing by his side, as she exasperatedly looked on at Naruto continuously inhaling his ramen.

"I have something important to discuss here." Ao suddenly broke the silence, which had ensued at the King having his food. When he saw that he saw everyone looked him attentively, save the King himself, who was still concentrated on his ramen, he let a scowl mar his face. "What I want to ask is why the Mizukage was allowed go alive, even though he was vulnerable for the death blow."

As Naruto was still eating his ramen, Erica decided to answer in his stead. "What the King gives out as an order is none of your business. His Majesty's words are law, and you should know that."

Ao's scowl deepened when he heard this from the blonde Knight. "Even as a King, he has never known what it means to be oppressed here in the Mizu no kuni." He responded back in a heated tone. "Which is why, his actions were quite foolish, _especially_ for a King."

Many of rebellion faction Shinobi immediately paled at the words that were spoken by one of their member. They knew that they had committed a slight against the Supreme Ruler of the Elemental subcontinent.

"How dare you!" Erica looked positively outraged by the insult against a Campione, who was also her King. "The nerve of someone like you insulting His Majesty!"

"Erica." Naruto called out to his Knight with his closed eyes, as he had long since stopped his slurping on the ramen.

Erica, hearing Naruto call out to her, stopped displaying her outraged expression, as she tried to calm herself down.

Knowing that his Knight no longer seemed like she would explode any second, Naruto calmly opened his eyes, to look at the gathered Shinobi there.

It was then that an immense wave of power washed over the entire group of Shinobi, bringing every single person except Erica down to their knees, as the weight of the force completely bore down on them.

"Ao!" Mei hissed to the eye patched Shinobi at her side who was kneeling to the ground with her, as she also looked livid at one of her Shinobi displeasing the King. "What have you done?!"

Ao, who was on his knees, held an expression of grimace on his face. "I-I'm sorry." He said in a sincerely apologetic voice. "My emotions got the best of me."

After few tense seconds, the oppressive weight over the group died down, as they were once again able to stand to their feet.

When all the Shinobi got back to standing position, they looked back at the Campione, who still held a calm expression on his visage. It was something that terrified them even more.

"Your worries are quite unneeded." Naruto said in a calm voice, as he looked over the entire rebellion Shinobi group. "Because, when the Mizukage would launch his attack tomorrow, I would be there to face him."

His remark left everyone present there, save Erica, in stunned silence. For few seconds, it remained just like after, after which everyone suddenly broke in huge happy smiles and whoops of joy, as they realized that the Godslayer, whose prowess could not be matched even by armies, would be helping.

As a mild celebration broke out in the tent, Erica leaned to Naruto's side, with a smile on her face. "Well done, Naruto." She praised him in a pleased tone. "You have acted just like a King should."

Naruto merely smirked back at her, as he looked at the jovial group of Rebellion Shinobi. It was then that he remembered about something that he had forgotten in the midst of his intimidation show.

His ramen got cold!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end! That was the first chapter for you guys.<strong>

**Now, there's something you people should know. In my fic, Gods will be as their classification is. Meaning, their powers are ****_Godly._**** Compared to them, Shinobi could be nothing more than annoying bugs.**

**I know. Spoken a bit harshly, but that's how it would be. So, it stands to be reasonable that Campione, the Godslayers who usurped the powers from Gods, are really Godlike individuals.**

**But, that is not to say that Naruto wouldn't receive any challenge. He would, but only from Gods and campiones. And, maybe, from the Shinobi world after a bit of time.**

**If you know what I mean, then you must have realized it.**

**Also, this would be a harem fic. The harem would be what Godou from the Campione has. If you have not realized it yet, then I have basically cut copy pasted Naruto upon Godou, with the added background setting of the Shinobi world.**

**Whether Naruto will get any women from the Shinobi world remains to be seen. Its not confirmed yet.**

**That's all for now folks. If you liked it, then please review.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. Dragonblaze9173 is back with the second chapter for the fanfic 'The Supreme Ruler'.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, is this some kind of torture. Fine. I…I…I…IdontownNarutoandCampione.**

**There. I said it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Miko<strong>

_It was completely white to the infinite expanse. All that entered his vision was brightness, which had a milky characteristic to it. It was accompanied by occasional wisps of white clouds that wandered around in an undefined direction._

_All these were the defining characteristics of the Netherworld._

_"I'm here again." Naruto muttered to himself, as he felt his head lying on a soft cushion._

_"Yes, you are here again, Naru-chan." A woman's cheerful voice broke Naruto off his concentration from inspecting his surrounding._

_Finding the source of the voice above him, he found out that his head was lying on the lap of the woman who had spoken just now. Naruto immediately recognized the woman, who was giving him a lap pillow, as he spoke up. "…Bratty Kaa-chan."_

_"Muuuu." She immediately pouted childishly at hearing her nickname. "Naru-chan, why can't you properly call me Kaa-chan?!"_

_Naruto grinned mischievously at hearing her indignation. "That's because while you are Kaa-chan, you are also a brat!"_

_The woman just continued to pout at him. And Naruto couldn't have been more content to share moments like this with his new adopted mother._

_This woman was none other than Pandora, the all giving woman, who was also Naruto's adopted mother. She was a slender young woman in her mid teens, with violet hair and pointed ears._

_And it was because of her apparent appearance age that she gained her nickname of 'Bratty Kaa-chan' from Naruto._

_Even though these moments were short, temporary reprieve from his thirst for some parental love, they still were enough for him to cherish. Even if he tended to forget about these meetings, when waking up back to real world._

_"So," Naruto started, as he stared curiously at his adopted mother. "Why am I here? Normally when I sleep, I only tend to have dreams, not end up here."_

_Hearing this, Pandora stopped pouting, as she immediately let a smile don her lips. "Ah, about that." She just continued to smile, as she looked at Naruto. "I just wanted to see my son. That, and to warn you."_

_Naruto furrowed his brows, when he heard this. "Warn me? About what?" He asked, while remaining alert at what he heard._

_"That the peace in your life is going to be disturbed." Pandora said in a serious tone._

_Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression. "When was my life ever peaceful?" He responded in a dry tone._

_"Muuuu, take it seriously Naru-chan!" Pandora once again pouted in a childish manner, before coughing into her hands, to regain her serious posture. "Time ahead of you is really turbulent, where you might even have to face your own brethren."_

_"Face my own brethren." Naruto repeated her words with a frown, as he looked confused at her remark. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"It means….you will face…battle…"_

_At hearing her jumbled words, Naruto groaned, as he realized what was happening. He was waking up in the real world, which meant that not only was the current conversation getting mugged up, but he was also going to forget about all this after he would wake up._

_Truly unfortunate._

_"Careful to…be safe, Naru-chan!"_

_Those were the last words Naruto heard, before his world went blank._

* * *

><p>The following weeks after the battle could have been accounted as quite peaceful. As opposed to Naruto's proposal, the Yondaime Mizukage was not seen in the battlefield again, along with his entire army, as they laid low for the time being.<p>

No thanks to Naruto's involvement, which must have scared the Mizukage's force of the Godslayer's powers.

In that time period, Naruto had spent his time with the rebellion faction, as he had nothing better to do. And of course, his ever devoted Knight, Erica, also stayed with him all the time.

Although, it could have been counted as a testing time for her.

Erica had no problem on spending her time with the man she loved. But, what she did dislike was the attraction from the female side he gained, without even knowing about it in the first place.

Sometimes, she simultaneously cursed and cheered at his blockheadedness in these matters.

The prime example of the female attention would be none other than Mei Terumi, who, for obvious reasons, couldn't keep her eyes off him. The reason for her being enamored by the Devil King being clearly due to his 'Knight in the Shining Armor' act he pulled off, when the rebellion faction leader was on the verge of her peril.

Needless to say, Erica had expressed her displeasure at this to Naruto immediately after entering their personal tent. That night, Naruto had lost the count of times he had make-outs with her. Least of all, it was a miracle that he was still a virgin.

After all that fiasco, the next day, Naruto and Erica happened to stand before an unknown village. This village was miles away from the main rebellion camp, where the entire rebellion currently housed their army. And the reason for staying away from the camp was unclear, even though Naruto had given them his promise to face the Fourth Mizukage.

Which was why, a confused Erica turned to look at her King. "Naruto…Why are we here?"

Naruto never took his eyes off the village, as he responded. "I never told you about the real reason to come to the Bloody Mist, did I Erica?"

"Real reason?" Erica voiced out in an incredulous tone. "Aren't we here to interfere in the civil war?"

Naruto gave a smirk in response to this. "That's just an added bonus, as it covers the real reason for our arrival here." He replied, as his smirk started to vanish from his face, before continuing in a serious expression. "The real reason we are here is to investigate the presence of a foreign Campione's power in my territory."

His words left Erica in a stunned state, before her mind caught up with the fact she learned right now. "Foreign Campione!" She exclaimed, as she looked a bit concerned at this piece of information. "What could the Campione want in your land?!"

"I don't know." Naruto solemnly replied, as he started to walk towards the village. "Which is why, I want to find out more about it."

As Naruto walked towards the village, Erica wordlessly followed him, in order to solve the current mystery that was plaguing them.

* * *

><p>Yuri Mariya, a Hime-Miko, was a woman with delicate and beautiful features, that comprised of Chestnut colored hair and brown pupils. Her attire consisted of traditional Hime-Miko clothing.<p>

Even though it had not been quite some time since she settled in this village that resided in the land of water, she had been able to mix herself quite well with the population here. As such, if anyone were to come hunting for her, then no one might have been able to differentiate her from the rest of the residents here, thinking that she was a normal citizen of this village.

While most would have considered the option of hiding at a closed off area, she had accepted the notion of hiding in the plain sight, as no one would have thought of searching a person in a war torn area.

She had thought that this village would have been the perfect sanctuary for her, considering the fact that this village was of no importance, along with the fact that it was situated in a war torn land.

It was for this reason, that Yuri was stunned and shocked at the sight of the resident Campione, the ruler of the elemental nations, Naruto Uzumaki strolling casually on the streets of the village.

_'Why is Uzumaki-sama here?'_ Yuri thought with a worried expression, as she hid in an alleyway from the main street.

Try as she might, she just couldn't get the image of another terrifying Campione out of her mind, while looking at the blonde Campione.

So lost was she in her thoughts, that she didn't notice two figures standing right behind her.

"So you are the one, from whom I sensed the essense of magic that was present in this village."

Yuri let out a gasp, as she turned around to meet face to face with the blonde Devil King himself. She quickly looked back at the street, to notice that the Campione was no longer there, before snapping her head back to the place where he currently stood with a smirk .

"U-Uzumaki-sama." She stuttered out, as she grew a pale complexion at the close proximity she had with the Campione.

Naruto's smirk remained, as he looked at the priestess. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. And my companion here," He said, while pointing towards the woman standing beside him. "Is Erica Blandelli. May we know your name, miss?"

"Y-Yuri." Yuri stuttered out, before trying to regain whatever composure she had. "Yuri Mariya."

"Yuri-san." Naruto nodded to himself, as he looked at the Hime-Miko. "We have a lot to about."

* * *

><p>"Here's your tea, Uzumaki-sama."<p>

"Thank you, Mariya-san." Naruto replied politely, as he took the cup of tea he was handed. Beside him, Erica was already savoring her own cup of beverage.

As Naruto calmly sipped his tea while sitting with his legs folded, he inspected his current surrounding.

Yuri's home was none other the shrine of the local village, where she worked as a Hime-Miko. She was allowed to have a residence at the shrine by the villagers, as they had needed a Hime-Miko for the temple.

Currently, Yuri was sitting on the floor in Seiza posture, opposite to Naruto and Erica across a small table. She was calmly sipping her own cup of tea, but if one were to observe closely, they would notice that Yuri was trying to calm her nervousness at Naruto's presence.

"Mariya-san," Naruto broke the silence that gripped the room moments ago, as he looked at the Hime-Miko. "Tell me why someone like you, who has magical potential, is here in the elemental subcontinent."

Yuri fidled with the hem of her skirt nervously, as she avoided staring into the Campione's eyes. "I don't know." She said in a meek tone. "I have no special reason for coming here…"

"Is that so?" Erica interjected, as she had a devious smile on her lips. "Then you didn't come here…because of a Campione." She ended her statement, her sly smirk now fully adorning her face.

Hearing those words, Yuri suddenly started to panic at her place. "N-No! I am nothing special to grab a Campione's attention!" She frantically tried to lay down her reason, as her whole body posture screamed nervousness.

"I don't think so." Erica retorted with her ever-present sly smirk. "I could think various uses of your above average control over spiritual powers."

Yuri's breath got caught on her throat, when she realized that her secret was not a secret anymore, as she sat helplessly in front of the blonde Campione, and his faithful Knight.

Naruto stared dryly at his Knight. _'That Erica,'_ He thought to himself, while suppressing his urge to smile at the blonde woman's deviousness. _'She really is a devil for cornering Mariya-san like this.'_

Yuri, now knowing that there was no escape anymore, suddenly stood up from her seat, before she bowed all the way to the waist in front of Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki-sama!" Yuri shouted out in a determined voice, as she maintained her bow to the blonde Campione. "You can inflict as much punishment as you want on me. But please, don't hurt the innocent people of this village!"

"My my," Erica mumbled, as she stared at the scene in front of her with amusement.

Naruto blinked to himself a few times, before he wore an incredulous expression on his face. "What the hell lady?!" He frantically screamed out, as he also stood up from his seat with an indignant expression. "I'm not some cruel tyrant, who preys on innocents!"

"And I tell you, Naruto." Erica calmly intervened, with a seductive smile on her visage. "That you should be a King, who asserts dominance over everyone."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently when he heard her remark. "I have no interest in becoming something like that! I'm not an ambitious person!" He yelled at the calmly seated Knight.

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

Yuri, who looked like she was still dazed off by his previous remark, suddenly spoke up. "Uzumuki-sama, you mean to say that you are actually a kind considerate King." She asked with a hopeful expression, as she looked at the blonde Campione.

"AM NOT!"

Naruto quickly froze at what he yelled out seconds ago, before he felt like comically crying, as he knew that he couldn't take back his words anymore. He immediately sulked to himself with a defeated expression.

"I just hate my life sometimes." He wailed to himself depressingly.

Unfortunately, Naruto still didn't have any control over his mouth.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the commotion earlier." Yuri apologized with a slight blush on her face. "I just caused a misunderstanding for you."<p>

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed in an awkward manner, as he waved off Yuri's apology. "It's alright. Mistake lies in my part too." He said, while his face adorned an embarrassed flush on the earlier comical situation.

Beside him, Erica was frowning in a disapproving manner at Naruto apologizing to anyone. As a King, he had no need for apology.

Nothing, it seemed, satisfied the Diavolo Rosso, known by the name of Erica Blandelli.

Dispelling the awkward moment, Naruto looked at Yuri with a serious face. "Mariya-san." Naruto addressed her in a gentle tone, trying to make her at as much as ease as he could. "Could I expect an honest answer from you?" He asked in a tender, yet hopeful tone.

Yuri hesitated for a second at the face of Naruto's earnest expression, before she steeled herself. "Yes, Uzumaki-sama. I would answer your questions honestly." She said with a gentle, yet determined smile.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked her with his own smile. "And Mariya-san, please call me by name. This 'Uzumaki-sama' stuff is actually making me feel uncomfortable." He said to Yuri with his bright smile. The ones he always directed towards his friends and precious ones.

Yuri blushed in a meek manner in response to this, but she now adorned a relieved and gentle smile on her face. "You really are different from other frightening Campiones…Naruto-san." She said with her smile, while testing out his name that rolled off her tongue.

And surprisingly, she liked it.

"…"

Naruto immediately froze at his place, as he felt a firm stare boring at the back of his head. He didn't dare to turn around, as he knew that he would come face to face with one of Erica's terrifying expressions. Just what it was that he did to earn her ire, he didn't know.

He had never been able to understand woman up until now.

Coughing to himself, in order to diffuse the uneasiness, Naruto looked at Yuri. "Mariya-san, can you tell me anything about the presence of a foreign Campione's power in my territory."

When he was finished with his question, what Naruto got to see was a slightly frightened Yuri, as his statement fully sunk into her mind.

"Oh no…" Yuri whispered to herself with a terrified expression, as her body started to slightly tremble. "He is searching for me."

Naruto, hearing this, narrowed his eyes. "Who is searching for you?" He asked, while leaning forward in his anxiety to know more.

Yuri looked at Naruto with her concerned expression, before she lowered her eyes. "The Balkan King…" She muttered in a low voice as a response.

"Sasha Dejanstahl Voban!" Erica voiced out in surprise, as she sat up straight at hearing Yuri's response. "What does the Duke Voban wants from you, Yuri-san?"

Naruto looked curiously at the latest development, as he pondered on the name of Voban. He didn't know much about the guy, except for the fact that he is the oldest Campione alive.

"It's as you speculated, Erica-san." Yuri said in a solemn tone, as she gazed down at the floor with a sad expression. "He wants me for my spiritual powers. He wants me as a sacrifice to summon a Heretic God, and gain the God's Authorities."

Hearing this, Naruto clenched his fist, as he felt his rage boiling over at the oldest Campione's casual disregard for this woman's life. "And who the hell does he think he is!" Naruto shouted out in anger, in effect shocking both Erica and Yuri by his outrage. "Not only does he trespass _my_ territory, but he also has the galls to threaten the life of a person, who is under my protection!"

Erica felt her eyes widening in more shock, as she heard all this. "N-Naruto." She stuttered for the first time in a long while, as she looked at her king. "You don't mean…"

Yuri, who heard the entire proclamation from the blonde Campione, felt hers eyes also widening. But, she also had a mild blush staining her cheeks, as she understood the implication of his words. "N-Naruto-san." She said with shy look on her face, though she never took her eyes off Naruto. "Are you saying…"

Naruto smiled at her in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, Mariya-san. From now on, you are under my protection. For that Voban guy to get to you, he would now have to pass through me!"

His bold declaration of protection was met with a fierce blush, courtesy of Yuri, as she looked admiringly at the blonde Campione.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Yuri said with a shy smile, as she once again looked down at the ground. She looked relieved and happy that there was someone out there, who was willing to protect her.

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt a shiver going down his spine, before he slowly turned towards his blonde Knight, only to come face to face with her dangerous smile that was directed at him.

"Um, yes Erica?" Naruto felt a bit stupid when he said that, as he felt that he should have known what the reason for Erica's ire was. Unfortunately, he was as oblivious as he usually was.

"What have I told you about courting other women, when I said that I was your first and only woman and fiancé."

Hearing her ridiculous remark, Naruto made a baffled and confused expression, as he stared owlishly at her.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>It was with a mighty gust of wind that the trio of Naruto, Erica and Yuri, using the Verethragna's [Gale] Authority, arrived near the rebellion camp. An experience that could never get dull for Erica.<p>

"Ah," Yuri muttered with a dazed expression, as she tried to shake off the lingering effects from travelling through the wind. "I never experienced something like that."

Erica smirked slightly at her companion. "You get used to it, Yuri-san." She said, as she started to follow Naruto, who had already started to tread towards the rebellion camp. "Still, you must admit that it's a privilege to experience the Authority of a God, from whom Naruto usurped it."

Yuri, who also started to follow Naruto in his path, nodded in agreement to Erica. "That's true."

As they walked towards the rebellion camp, they were able to see the sight of many rebellion faction Shinobi standing at the entrance, looking partly relieved at the return of Naruto.

They must have been paranoid at the possibility of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, attacking them at the absence of the blonde Campione.

"Your Majesty." Chojuro, who was in lead among the group that was standing at the entrance, said with a relieved expression on his face. "We are glad that you are finally back."

Naruto, who along with Erica and Yuri had finally reached the entrance, raised an eyebrow at them curiously. "Did something happen here in my absence?" He asked the blue haired swordsman.

Chojuro shook his head in negative. "Thankfully nothing. Although," He looked a bit embarrassed at continuing. "Mei-sama looked a bit restless at your prolonged absence."

Hearing this, Naruto shook his head with a mirthful chuckle. "I guess she was concerned of her faction getting attacked by the Mizukage in my absence."

Erica sighed resignedly, as she saw Naruto being his normal thickheaded self.

"Is he normally always like this?" Yuri asked Erica with a curious look, as she first hand witnessed Naruto's denseness.

"Sadly, yes." Erica replied, as she once again sighed in defeat.

"Amazing," Yuri muttered with an impressed look. "I guess he does have some Campione qualities in him, if he exhibits such abnormal behavior on daily basis."

The sad point in all this, for Erica, was that she couldn't even refute on that claim.

* * *

><p>It took a few days for Yuri to integrate herself into the rebellion camp. Although, at the start she might have faced some distrust from many rebellion Shinobi, they immediately changed their demeanor towards her the moment they learned that she was under the protection of the Campione of the elemental subcontinent.<p>

After things settled down, Naruto found himself in the main rebellion tent, with Erica standing at his right side. Yuri, who was under his protection, decided stand on the other side of Naruto, making it seem as if he was a lustful tyrant King, who surrounded himself with women.

This scene, in no small amount, gained admiration from the entire male population in the rebellion camp for Naruto.

_'I swear.'_ Naruto thought to himself with his twitching eyebrows. _'I smell Erica's hand in all this.'_

Currently, Naruto was sitting on a throne like chair, courtesy of the demand from Erica. Even though the blonde Campione had strongly protested against such a demand, his pleas were ignored, as the rebellion Shinobi faction were all too ready to please him in any manner they could.

In front of him stood all rebellion Shinobi, with their leader, Mei Terumi in the front, as if she was representing the entire faction.

The whole scenario, to a foreign person, would seem as if a King was attending to his subjects.

"Remind me why I'm on a throne like seat, with everyone standing before me." Naruto blankly remarked to the blonde Knight at his side.

In response, Erica merely gave him one of her famous sly smile. "It's because you are a King, Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently in response to that.

"Your Majesty." Mei politely called out to him, effectively gaining his attention. Seeing this, she continued. "Could you tell us why we were all summoned here?"

At Mei's question, Naruto turned serious. "There is a special reason for all this." Naruto declared to them, before he turned his gaze towards the Hime-Miko by his side, making all the people there divert their attention to her.

The said priestess blushed at all the attention she gained.

"I want you to protect her from any harm that could befall on her, in my stead." He said to the entire crowd present there. "I may be absent from this place, due to an urgent work that I have right now, but I would return as quickly as I could try."

His declaration, although leaving many in concern, also relieved many, as he reassured them with his words.

"No need to be worried, Your Majesty." Mei assured him with an ensnaring smile on her face, as she hoped to capture the Devil King's attention. Though, she was left disappointed, when Naruto remained unaffected by it. "We will protect her to the best of our abilities."

"Thank you." Naruto showed his gratitude with a soft smile.

Mei smiled seeing this, as this was one of his qualities that attracted her to him. Even though he was a King, who only needed to order around to get his job done, he still showed his gratitude and humility to others.

"Now," Naruto looked at all the people present in the tent. "Can you please leave me alone, with the two ladies here." He said, while pointing towards his Knight and the Hime-Miko.

All of them nodded in consent, as all of them went through the exit of the camp.

When only the three of them were left behind in the tent, Yuri turned towards Naruto with a grateful expression on her face.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." She showed her gratitude with an earnest expression. "I'm really grateful for all this."

Naruto grinned at her in response. "No problem, Mariya-san!" He said with cheerful smile. "I'm just glad to help you."

Yuri slightly averted her gaze from the Campione. "But you have no obligation to help me, Naruto-san." She said, as she adopted a shy, yet melancholic expression. "After all, I'm just not worth anything."

She was quickly broken out of her melancholic stupor, when she suddenly felt two firm hands resting on both her shoulders. As she gazed back at Naruto, she became recipient to his stern and determined face.

"You are _not_ worthless, Yuri-san." Naruto stated firmly, as he looked straight into her eyes. "You are a unique and special woman, Yuri-san. You are special to me, because I'm willing to be your friend. No, you _are_ my friend." He then smiled a bit brightly at her, as he continued. "And if there is no one else, then I would always be there for you, because you are now one of my precious people!"

Yuri was rendered speechless by all this, as her eyes grew moist at his words. But above all, she looked at Naruto with a dazed expression, as if his words had struck a chord in her heart.

"...Thank you, Naruto-san." She whispered with a grateful look, to which Naruto merely smiled back at her.

Forgotten in the moment shared by both Naruto and Yuri, Erica looked sourly at the scene in front of her.

"He did it again." She grumbled with her twitching eyebrows.

Sometimes, she really cursed Naruto's denseness.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the forest, in front of which he now stood after leaving the rebellion camp. It was the same forest from which he had sensed a Campione's power, or Authority. He knew this, because when another Campione's power intrudes into the territory of a local Campione, then the resident Devil King can feel his magical powers and Authorities automatically activating.<p>

And for Naruto, his powers had been on an uncontrolled spree, as it activated on random times. This meant that a Campione, or its power was present in his territory, as if it had been a Heretic God, then it would have made as much chaos as possible.

As Naruto pondered on this, Erica eyed the forest with a wary look. "So this is where you sensed a Campione's power. Even I could sense huge magic from the forest."

Naruto nodded at Erica's words, as he continued to gaze at the forest. He then decided to take the initiative. "Let's go, Erica." He commanded, as he walked off into the forest.

Erica sighed resignedly when she heard this. "I guess I can't ignore my King and fiancé's order."

Saying that, she also ventured into the forest, while silently walking beside the blonde Campione.

As they tread through the forest for quite some time, they found nothing significant, even though they sensed high magical residue in the atmosphere.

"What a waste." Erica sighed in disappointment, as she looked at the silent and empty forest before her. "Maybe all we are sensing is the residue magic left behind by Duke Voban's Authority."

Naruto remained silent to the remark of the blonde Knight, as he continued to inspect his surroundings. He then turned towards the busty blonde. "Erica, I have been curious. Just what Authority does Marquis Voban possess?" He asked curiously, all the while never stopping in his observation of the area.

"Even I don't possess any knowledge on his Authorities." Erica replied back in a solemn tone, while becoming disappointed at the fact that she didn't have the knowledge required by her King.

After all, his [Warrior] incarnation depended largely on the knowledge on one's enemy.

Naruto sighed to himself at this, but was suddenly forced to become alert, when some rustling sound echoed through the forest surrounding them.

"You heard that, didn't you Erica?"

"Yes, I did."

As both of them inspected their area with alert expression, their attention was suddenly diverted to shadowed figures that were coming out of the forest. As both the King and his Knight remained on high alert, they quickly realized the forms of hunched figures that came out of the shadows into their vision.

"Wolves?"

* * *

><p>Yuri remained stationary on a couch inside her assigned tent in the rebellion camp, as she continuously replayed her previous conversation with Naruto, all the while adorning a dazed expression on her visage.<p>

_'You are now one of my precious people.'_

Naruto Uzumaki was really a contradiction to her. Before her encounter with him, she had always associated Campiones with cruel, merciless tyrants, who would do anything to achieve their goals. But, after her fateful meeting with the blonde Devil King, she could no longer say the same.

And his words, his _promises_, were something from which she had been deeply moved. As if, they had somehow struck a chord inside her.

Yuri let a small smile tug her lips, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, as she reminisced Naruto's look, when he promised to be there for her.

She was suddenly brought out of her stupor, when she heard a commotion outside of her tent. Frowning in confusion, she moved towards the exit of the tent, as she stepped out of it. As soon as she did this, she was presented to the sight of utter chaos.

Several tents were burning, as if they had been raided by the bandits. And, most of rebellion Shinobi were engaged in combat with several opposing Shinobi.

"W-What is happening here?" Yuri voiced out her confusion and slight panic that she felt at the sight she saw.

"It's Mizukage's army." One Shinobi close to her shouted, as he landed near her to protect her from any harmful assault.

Yuri felt her eyes widen when she heard this. "They are attacking us here!" She voiced out with a concerned expression. "But how did they know that Naruto-san is not here?"

"A spy must have informed him, Yuri-san."

Yuri looked around with a concerned expression, as all the Shinobi tried to fend off the Mizukage's force, but were slowly being overwhelmed. _'This is bad.'_ She thought to herself. _'Without Naruto-san here, the Mizukage's Shinobi have gained huge moral boost.'_

She was suddenly brought out of her musing, when she heard a large boom echo throughout the whole camp. When she turned towards the source of the sound, she saw a large dust cloud rising up to the sky, obscuring anything that was behind it.

_'Such tremendous power.'_ Yuri thought with a terrified expression, as she knew that whatever was behind the dust cloud must be dangerous.

"I-It can't be." The Shinobi protecting her muttered with a terrified expression.

Yuri turned her concerned gaze towards the one standing near her. "Shinobi-san, please tell me what is behind that dust cloud." She pleaded to him, as she was growing frightened at the turn of events.

"I-I know this pressure." He replied to her, as he gazed at the shadowed figure that could be seen through the dust cloud. "It is…"

A roar echoed throughout the whole camp, as the dust cloud fully dispersed to reveal Sanbi towering above the rebellion faction in all its glory.

And what happened next could have been accounted as a massacre, as the Sanbi, while rolled up into a ball, rolled over the entire camp, crushing and thrashing everything in its path.

"T-This thing is unstoppable!"

"Stop that monster!"

"Somebody save us!"

Yuri watched all this with a horrified expression on her face. The cruelty exuded by Yagura, the Sanbi Jinchuriki, was something that she just couldn't digest.

Before she could think of anything more, her thought process suddenly halted, as she saw the Sanbi changing its direction, as the beast rolled directly in her direction..

Yuri widened her eyes in fright and terror, when she realized that she was in the path of the rolling biju, threatening to get crushed and steam rolled by the incoming beast.

The beast seemed as if it had gained a new altitute in its speed, while rapidly rolling towards the Hime-Miko, as the said priestess stood at her place with a petrified expression.

_'I-I'm going to die.'_ Yuri thought to herself, while remaining paralyzed with her fear. She then suddenly remembered one of the last parting words from Naruto, before he ventured off in his hunt with his Knight.

_'Yuri-san, whenever you are facing a danger you couldn't handle, or your life is in threat, then shout out my name with all your belief. I promise you, I will be there for you.'_

As she watched the rolling Sanbi quickly closing the distance, she made up her mind. "Naruto-san." She whispered to herself in an almost pleading tone, as her face exuded faith in a certain person. "Your friend, your precious one, is in need of you. So please, save me. Please, come to me…" The rolling body closed upon her, threatening to engulf her, as she shouted out with her closed eyes. "Naruto!"

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind hit the rebellion camp, as all the Shinobi from Mizukage's side started to feel the rage of the wind. Clouds started to pick up, as the rebellion Shinobi, miraculously, remained unaffected. Some, unable to hold their ground, were swept into the air and carried off to the distance miles away.

After few moments, when the effects of the strong gust of wind cleared up, everyone got a huge shock, as they saw a certain blonde Campione standing protectively over Yuri, while holding her by her waist with his one arm, while his other hand held off Sanbi, showcasing his mighty strength.

A few feet away, Erica stood calmly at the face of the chaotic situation, as she had also been brought to the battlefield by the blonde Devil King.

Yuri, who felt herself being held by her waist, slowly opened her eyes, to see Naruto smiling down warmly at her. "You came…" She whispered with a slightly tearful, yet happy expression.

"Of course I did." He replied back with his signature grin. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Naruto then turned his attention from the Hime-Miko to the Biju that towered over him. "I guess it's finally time to deal with you." He remarked, as he still held the Biju's rolled up body with one of his own.

And then, showcasing a remarkable and inhuman strength, no thanks to his Authority of [Bull], Naruto pushed his arm that was linked to body of the Biju, resulting in the tailed beast being lifted into the air, and sent sailing to a large distance, before colliding to the ground.

"A-Amazing!"

"So this is the power of a Campione."

"Truly remarkable."

These muttering went throughout the entire rebellion faction, as they seemed awestruck by the abilities showcased by the Campione.

The three tailed Biju, who had unrolled back while recovering from being mishandled by the Campione, quickly towered back over the rebellion camp, as it glared at the blonde haired Devil King with its lone red eye.

Sensing the battle lust that the Biju emmited, Naruto looked at all the rebellion Shinobi,including their leader Mei, with an apologetic look. "Let me apologize to all of you in advance for the destruction that I will cause to your camp."

Mei, who recovered only seconds ago from the surprise assault of the Mizukage's force, shook her head, as if shaking off his apology. "No need for that, Your Highness. You can battle in any way you like." She reassured him.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile, as he turned back towards the towering Biju. He then felt an excited grin crossing his face, as he spoke up. "Shall we start now?"

As if in response, the Sanbi roared with full might, as Naruto felt high amount of chakra build up from the Biju. Then, in an impressive display of power, the biju released an enormous chakra infused water ball, with an added effect of a shockwave originating from its mouth.

_'Impressive.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk, as within seconds, the massive chakra infused water ball was right in front of him. _'But for me…'_

"That's not enough."

As soon as Naruto uttered those words, the giant water ball burst up into million water particles. What was more fascinating was that there seemed to a golden shield that protected Naruto and his entire group from anything that threatened to harm them.

"There is one important fact that you need to know Yagura." Naruto said with a carefree smile, as Yagura, in Sanbi form, narrowed his eyes at him. "That magic and chakra can't affect a Campione. Anything short of a God, or another Campione's power is useless against a Campione."

As soon as Naruto informed this particular detail, he got dumbstruck and awed look from all the Shinobi present in the battlefield.

"S-Sugoi. So the rumors of a Campione being invincible among mortals are really true!"

"Campiones are really terrifying."

Conversation immediately went throughout the gathered Shinobi population, as both the rebellion and Mizukage's Shinobi seemed to look at Naruto in an almost reverent manner. The effect of Naruto's declaration was so much that many Shinobi from Mizukage's side seemed intent on surrendering.

"That's it! I'm surrendering! It's one thing to serve the ruling Kage, but it's entirely a different matter if you march towards your own suicide!"

As one of Mizukage's Shinobi declared this, many seemed to agree with him, as all of them visibly lowered any weapon they had, in a sign of peaceful surrender.

Seeing this, Yagura, in Sanbi form, roared out in visible anger, as black chakra started to form around the biju's mouth., as shock waves and tremors started to originate beneath the place, where the chakra was being accumulated.

"So this is the famed Biju-dama." Naruto remarked in a nonchalant voice, as he observed the biju forming the massive black ball around its mouth.

Naruto's concentration was suddenly broken, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking at his side, he saw that Yuri was responsible for this, as she stood beside him with a shy expression on her face.

"Naruto-san," She said in a low voice, as she looked at the forming Biju-dama with a slightly worried expression. "I can sense divine power in that attack."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, when he heard this. He then looked back at the Biju with a slight concentrated look. "Now that you say it, I can actually feel my Campione powers activating on its own." He then let out a low sigh, as he got resigned smile on his face. "I guess it means that I could potentially get hurt by that attack."

Yuri nodded back at him, with a slightly concerned expression, as she showed worry for him.

Seeing this, Naruto smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Yuri-san." He said, as a slightly playful grin dawned on his face. "It would take more than a giant black beach ball to harm me."

He then looked back at the biju just in time, to see the beast launching its Biju-dama at his direction. In response to this, Naruto smirked back, as he opened his mouth to say a chant.

_"By the power of the spell words, I sing the hymn to victory!"_

At this, dark clouds gathered above in the sky, as it lit up with various lightning that arched across the clouds. Then, just as the Biju-dama had reached half way through its path towards Naruto, several lightning strikes showered from the sky down to the earth, all of them focused on the projectile of Biju-dama.

By the point of reaching the tailed beast ball, all the Lightning bolts had converged into a single super massive lightning, that went on to have a head on collision with the Bijudama.

A massive explosion rung throughout the entire landscape, as the collision resulted in a matched epic showdown. The entire Shinobi population was brought down to their knees, as they covered their heads with theirs arms to protect themselves.

As the cloud resulting from the collision cleared up, both Sanbi and Naruto were seen standing at their respective places, as they stood in a stand off. Though, Sanbi was visibly panting, as some bolts of lightning arched across its body.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, showing slight annoyance at the Bijufied Kage still standing in front of him. He knew that a few bolt of lightning had struck the Biju during all that chaos. But for the beast to still be standing, it sure was stubborn.

"I had enough of this." Naruto declared with a serious face, as he looked at Sanbi with his narrowed eyes. "I'm going to end this charade."

As he said this, he raised his hand above his head, as he said his incantation.

_"Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"_

As soon as he said the incantation, bright rays of light suddenly penetrated from the clouds hovering in the sky, before visible wisps of fire started to emit from the Sun that suddenly became visible to all the people.

_"Come forth, White Stallion!"_

And then, in an awe inspiring sight, a bright flaming horse came out of the Sun, as it descended down towards the earth in a majestic fashion, with a godly amount of flame behind it.

As it raced through the atmosphere towards the biju, Yagura, in Sanbi's form, showed fear for the first time since it came to the battlefield.

And that was all the bijufied Yagura was allowed to show, as the flaming White Stallion collided with the biju, resulting in another explosion. Though, this explosion was more powerful and terrifying than the last one.

The whole battlefield remained silent, as the entire Shinobi population watched with baited breath at the end result of the epic showdown. Though, many already had the hairs on the back of their necks raised up, due to the awe inspiring scene they had witnessed seconds ago.

Finally, the clouds cleared up, and all the people were able to see the sight of a heavily injured Yagura laying unconscious on the ground, while having been reverted to his original form.

"T-The Mizukage is defeated…"

"W-We won!"

Instantly, a huge wave of cheers passed over the entire Shinobi population, as all the rebellion Shinobi looked ready to almost cry out of joy. Even some of the Shinobi, who formerly aided the Mizukage, looked delighted, as they had no doubt been pressurized to work for him.

"Well done, Naruto." Erica praised her King with a smile, as she approached him. "You have done a marvelous job in showing your people your unearthly powers."

Naruto merely rubbed the back of his head, with an unabashed smile on his face.

"Though," Suddenly, Erica's face gained a frown. "Naruto...Why is Yuri-san suddenly clinging to you so much?" Ignoring Yuri's immediate blush and spluttering denials at the said action, Erica then showed a dangerous smile to the blonde Campione. "Care to explain to me about this?"

In the face of her terrifying smile, Naruto did the best thing he could do, as he blinked confusingly at her.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>There. That's the second chapter for you guys.<strong>

**Well, how was that? Did you like it?**

**Please tell me your opinions, and leave your reviews. Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
